


Sleep Knot Allowed

by Quantum_Tarantino



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Sleep Sex, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Tarantino/pseuds/Quantum_Tarantino
Summary: Blake can't sleep.Ruby can.Blake doesn't care.





	Sleep Knot Allowed

Blake turned in her bed, huffing silently. She couldn't sleep. Not with all this Ruby in her head. She closed her eyes and tried very firmly to not think about how her girlfriend's mouth looked as her lips parted in a breathy moan, or how delightful noises spilled form those lips as Blake's fingers slid past her midsection, or how her perky breasts jiggled as her body arched in pleasure, or how her slit glistened as she'd finally reach it, or—

 _"Fuck it,"_ Blake thought in a silent snarl and rolled out of her bed, grasping her bundled ribbon from the nightstand. A glance at the dimly lit alarm clock told her that it was two in the morning, but she couldn't sleep with all of those mental images just five minutes and metres away. The rest of her team was fast asleep, but she still tread carefully on the carpet before reaching the other bunk bed.

Getting onto Ruby's bunk was not a feat for novices, but she had quite a bit of experience on it. Far more than she'd admit to Yang if pressed. She eyed the bed for a second before making the jump and landing gracefully on the mattress, barely making the bed swing on the ropes. She froze after making the landing, her cat ears swiveling on her head briefly to listen for any change in her teammates' breathing, but in the absence of any undue awakenings, they followed her eyes and quickly drifted towards Ruby's sleeping form.

She swallowed as she felt something deep in her stomach throb. Ruby was sprawled on her back, limbs pointing every which way and her hair was no better, but as endearing as that was, Blake's eyes were fixated on the thin strip of skin showing where the threadbare Beowolf top had hiked up above her navel and revealed precious millimeters of toned stomach. Blake licked her lips as she imagined the possibilities, increasingly lewd mental images flickering through her mind until she shooed them away. Maybe later. Not until she found a soundproof room. Or one without Ruby's sister and teammate in it. She tore her eyes away from the tantalizing hint of abs, tracing the rest of Ruby's moonlit body.

The last few years had been extraordinarily kind to Ruby, filling her form admirably and even adding to her height, much to Weiss's chagrin. Blake herself was silently thankful that the late growth spurt had left Ruby just barely below her own statue. The intense training regime had also left its mark, and Blake's gaze lingered on the biceps which years of hauling the sniper scythe had left pleasantly defined. Despite the nearing graduation, her go-to sleepwear remained the same, up to and including the sleep mask, and as innocuous as that was, it had given Blake quite a few ideas for additions to the apparel.

Carefully, she shifted her weight and straddled Ruby's sleeping form, trying to not rouse her just yet. She reached over and gently palmed one of Ruby's breasts while keeping a close eye on her. There was no reaction, even as Blake started slowly massaging the breast through the tank top. Emboldened by this, she palmed the other breast too. They were firm and perky, perfect size to fit Blake's hands, but more importantly so wonderfully sensitive. Continuing the massage, a small smile started to creep up on Blake's face as she felt two firm points poke through the thin fabric of the tank top. Ruby's breathing started to become deeper as she shifted in her sleep, and Blake grew curious as to how far she could take it before waking her up. With calculated care, she shifted her position, trying not to rock the bed, and lay down beside Ruby. Once settled, she started slowly sliding down her hand from Ruby's breast, taking her time to feel the defined body under the fabric.

She traced the edge of Ruby's ribcage before moving down, splaying her fingers and letting them glide over the abdominal muscles which flexed unconsciously under her touch. Blake continued downwards, palming Ruby's hip and used her other hand to start brushing her index finger from side to side over a hardened nipple. Ruby's breathing was becoming uneven, and Blake stared as hot breaths escaped past her slightly parted lips, her chest rising and falling under Blake's hand. Feeling the need to see more, Blake took advantage of Ruby's conveniently spread position and started sliding her lower hand from Ruby's hip towards her mound. Ruby bucked slightly against her hand as it cupped her warm sex and rested there, making Blake let out a wavering breath when she felt a small, damp spot on the stretched fabric. Ruby had been enjoying herself, it seemed, probably even before Blake had gotten up. She smirked, feeling Ruby's hips slowly and regularly push upwards in a reflexive search for more stimulation.

While the thought of just teasing her defenseless girlfriend for hours until she finally woke up in a wet, hot mess was alluring – too alluring to be forgotten, Blake thought and filed that notion away for future consideration – they both had a busy day in front of them, so Blake kicked it up a notch and started dragging her middle finger upwards along Ruby's covered slit. That got a more vocal reaction, making Ruby's breath hitch as Blake's finger crossed over her clit. Putting a small amount of pressure on the nipple she was toying with made Ruby inhale slightly quicker, and running her finger through her slit again drew out a silent moan. It was like playing an instrument, every touch drawing more and more reactions. As Blake started giving her less and less time between intervals, Ruby's responses grew more animate. Her hips were bucking faster, she was occasionally mouthing words and her limbs were twitching as Blake expertly toyed with her body. Blake knew that she was nearing the crescendo when Ruby started making small noises, and she went for the kill. She rolled over her, grabbing her wrists with her free hand and pinning them above her head while simultaneously sliding her hand under the waistband to run tight circles around her clit.

That finally woke her up, and Blake swooped down to swallow any noises Ruby made with an open-mouthed kiss as Ruby flinched and briefly flailed under her. Whatever coherence her sleep-deprived mind had was quickly scattered between the greedy kiss she was subjected to and the sudden orgasm coursing through her, giving her no other option but to let Blake do as she pleased and instinctively try to kiss back. Blake easily dominated the kiss and almost purred into Ruby's mouth as she felt her squirm beneath her in confusion, trying to wriggle her arms from Blake's hold while simultaneously trembling and bucking into the hand in her pants. Blake inhaled greedily, filling her senses with Ruby. The pulse thrumming against Blake's hand, the scent of her body wash, the taste of her tongue, the muffled sounds she made—she just needed more, but as intoxicating as the entirety of Ruby was, Blake had to sacrifice some of her attention for the rest of her team. Her Faunus ears flicked back and forth intently, but she could hear no movement or change in breathing patterns even as Ruby writhed in ecstasy under her.

Finally, Blake slowed down her assault and let Ruby start regaining her wits. She stopped her hand and just let it rest against Ruby's sex, feeling how she clenched from the aftershocks.

"Haa, what the hell," Ruby slurred, out of breath and still reeling from the abrupt wake-up. "What, what time even is it, gods."

Blake leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "It's time for you to lay down, be quiet, and take it." Ruby tried to reach down to move her sleep mask, but Blake was having none of it. She gripped both of Ruby's wrists and pulled them down, summoning a number of partially overlapping clones which flipped her over to her stomach. Ruby made a small surprised _eep,_ but the clones distributing the weight made sure that no other noise was made. "Wouldn't want to wake the others up," Blake whispered when she pulled Ruby's hands behind her back and tied her wrists together with her ribbon. Not her best work, but she was in a bit of a hurry.

"Blake!" Ruby hissed, "We have to get up tomorrow, can't yo—" Her protest died in a breathy exhale as Blake leaned down to nibble at her earlobe and lay down on top of her, pressing her into the mattress.

"Quiet, now," Blake breathed into her ear, getting just a shudder in response. She slid her hand up Ruby's body, gently placing it on her throat where she could feel her pulse. "Good girl," she said, snaking her other hand back to rest against Ruby's sex and lightly bit down on the base of her neck, knowing exactly the weak spots to exploit.

 _"Fuck—"_ Ruby breathed out in response. Blake couldn't help but purr quietly as she felt a shiver build up where she was biting down and then trickle all the way down Ruby's spine which was so delightfully pressed right against Blake's front. The liquid heat in Blake's stomach flared, making her breathing shaky.

"You know, it's so sexy when you swear like that, just for me." Blake listened closely to Ruby's accelerated inhale as she pressed her fingers into her, feeling the velvety warmth. Ruby opened her mouth, but Blake didn't want to find out if it was to reply or to moan, and she slid her other hand up from Ruby's throat to cover her mouth, making a shushing noise. She felt an angry puff of air against her hand in response, and an another, decidedly less angry one when she crooked her fingers inside Ruby and started thrusting them in and out. She was too tired for drawn-out tricks, and just went for the kill hard and fast, making sure to grind the palm of her hand against her clit every time. Even without speaking, she could read Ruby's reactions easily in how her breathing hitched and how she quivered against Blake, and she knew Ruby was close.

Blake had been more than happy when Ruby had confessed a certain weakness to positions like this, 'being claimed' as she had put it. Blake was equally pleased to exploit it to the full extent of her ability. She took a few moments to wrangle her legs around Ruby's to keep them down, gauged her reactions carefully until she was right on the edge, and then crooked her fingers while biting down on the side of her neck, harder this time.

Ruby sputtered against her hand and seized, her body trying to arch against the weight of the body on top of her. Blake smiled and dragged her teeth on Ruby's skin, her hand closely following Ruby's shaking and bucking hips to draw the climax out as Ruby spasmed and coiled around her pumping fingers. Pressed so close together, Blake felt every quiver and breath of the climax coursing though Ruby, and she pressed down to feverishly kiss behind Ruby's ear, inhaling the scent of her hair. Having her girlfriend so eager, blindfolded and barely bound was exceedingly inspirational, and different scenarios were flashing through Blake's mind as she noted the large length of unused ribbon. Her ribbons crisscrossing the entire length of Ruby's body, immobilizing her entirely; Ruby riding a strap-on with the ribbon circling her head as a cleave gag; Ruby suspended from the ceiling. Blake huffed and had to stop herself from imagining the structure of the required knots. It would take too long, and even discounting their unconscious company, her own throbbing core was making it beyond clear that now was the time for quick and dirty instead of long and elegant.

Feeling that Ruby was starting to wind down from her high, Blake pulled herself up and flipped Ruby over to her back with the help of a set of wavering, unfocused clones. Ruby was out of breath, but Blake couldn't wait, throwing open her yakata and quickly straddling her face. Blake let out a quiet sigh as Ruby picked up on the situation and gave her slit a long lick, fanning the burning arousal in her. Letting out a strained and measured exhale, Blake spread her legs and leaned forward to angle herself better, threading her hand into Ruby's hair for support while using the other to tweak her own nipple. As Ruby truly got to work, Blake had to hold her breath to stay quiet with the tongue lapping under her folds before diving deeper. Swallowing down her moans became progressively harder as Ruby started teasing her clit, and the hours of built-up pressure released at once when Ruby latched onto her clit and sucked it hard. Blake stiffened and felt her throat lock up as a heat wave washed over her body, interrupting everything else with precious seconds of nothing but sheer, white bliss as Ruby's mouth kept teasing out more from her.

Eventually, it became too much and Blake had to fall forward, gasping for air as the aftershocks wracked her body. She looked down, seeing a smug smile on Ruby's face as she made a show of licking her lips. It was unfair, really, how smug she could look while blinded, bound and covered in bodily fluids. Blake let out a huff and lay down, pulling Ruby into a deep kiss. She didn't much mind her own taste on Ruby's tongue, just luxuriating in the warm contact and letting the tension drain away from her body.

She caught herself as she was becoming too comfortable, resisting the urge to just drop down and started to pull herself away. Ruby followed her until Blake put a finger on her forehead and pushed her down. Much to her relief, Ruby didn't pull out her secret weapon of cute pouty face, and just grinned at her.

"We should probably go back to sleep in our own beds," Blake whispered to her, pecking a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah, probably."

"'til morning," Blake whispered and started rolling away from her bed.

"Until mo—hey!" Ruby hissed as she realized that her hands were still tied behind her, turning sharply as she heard the muted sound of Blake landing on the carpet. "You knob, my arms!" She turned and wriggled them fruitlessly. "Get back here!" she said, doing her best to yell without making any noise.

Blake couldn't have suppressed her splitting grin even if she had tried to as she saw Ruby's mouth gape in disbelief. Ruby had a particularly problematic knack for wriggling out of Blake's intricate and time-consuming bindings, and Blake didn't doubt for a moment that she wouldn't get out of those shoddy cuffs in a minute or two. She remained silent and kept an eye on Ruby as she lay down on her own bed, and after a few moments of quiet, Ruby huffed and stuck her tongue out, starting to shuffle on her side while grumbling half-hearted threats.

Blake turned on her back and let the exhaustion creep up on her, not wanting to even look at the clock. Before she could doze off, she heard a faint noise of sliding fabric, and then flinched when something light hit her side. She pawed it off, realizing that it was the ribbon she had used.

"Your knots were awful," Ruby mumbled from the other side of the room without taking off her sleep mask.

Blake smiled and turned to her side, closing her eyes.

* * *

"She's your sister. You tell her."

"Ohhoho _fuck_ no, missy. That is not a topic I am going to breach with her. Ever."

"Then tell your partner to keep her hands out of Ruby's pants while in the dorm room!"

"I—why me? She might be my sister but she's your partner!"

"Oh come on. You heard the exchange they had. Again, I might add. She has as much initiative in their nocturnal little escapades as we do."

"That's unfair—"

"I so very sincerely _do not care,_ and I swear to god if you don't make it stop, the next time Blake goes for a bit of after-dark funtime, I'm going to punt you out of your bed with a glyph so you can talk it out while she's knuckle-deep in Ruby."

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me."

**Author's Note:**

> That moment when Blake is coming up with shibari designs but scraps them because there's no time?  
> That's me.  
> Literally me there.


End file.
